DE 44 259 03 C3, which is incorporated by reference, and EP 238 922 B1, which is incorporated by reference, disclose position sensors which operate in accordance with the principle of linear position measurement on the basis of a permanent-magnetic linear contactless displacement, referred to as PLCD. Such position sensors are also known as linear inductive position sensors, referred to as LIPS.